1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starter mechanism using a one way clutch for use in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually in an engine starter mechanism using a one way clutch, a starter motor is constantly meshed with a ring gear to transmit, through the one way clutch, a rotating force of the starter motor from the ring gear connected to an outer race of the one way clutch to a crank shaft of an engine (connected to an inner race of the one way clutch), thereby starting the engine. After the start of the engine, the crank shaft overruns, and is synchronized with rotation of the engine, whereby the ring gear is stopped.
The one way clutch has a function of preventing the starter motor from being driven at an excessively high speed after the start of the engine.
In the engine starter mechanism using the conventional one way clutch, the outer race of the one way clutch which transmits a driving force from the starter motor to the crank shaft of the engine includes a flange portion which extends in an axial direction. This constitution includes an oil seal interposed between this flange portion and the inner race of the one way clutch.
However, the flange portion extending in the axial direction is disposed so as to acquire a space where the oil seal is interposed, and hence a length of the engine starter mechanism in the axial direction cannot be shortened, which has caused problems in space saving and cost reduction.